Help Me
by LloydsExsphere
Summary: Sasuke needs help caring for his sick friend. He finds Sakura, an exwhore to help him. How does she change him to be a more honorable person when she herself has no honor to speak of? R&R if you please.
1. An Odd Place to Find a Maid

_Hey, just another story I thought of...it's pretty much a rough draft, if you like, then review and I'll write more, but if not, I will delete. I'll just work on my other crap stories. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**

**An Unlikely Place to Find a Maid**

It had been a long day for Sasuke Uchiha. He was exhausted, and his body seemed to shake from it. He lay in bed wondering if there was anything he could possibly do to get help, or at least have someone help him. Sigh…but everyone was busy. Everyone had their own agenda in Konoha. Nobody could help him. Unless…hmm… His mind wandered through every possible, until he came to one. The brothel. Surely, someone there could help him. There had to be some sort of motherly woman there who could help tend to his friend. Sigh…

Sasuke: "Naruto…why did you have to be so stupid? Getting yourself hurt like an idiot…"

Although harsh in words, Sasuke could not fully blame Naruto. Naruto was on an s-ranked mission when the whole thing started. He and other friends on the mission encountered a ninja with strong chakra control and power. Naruto was fine, but…the others needed a lot of guidance. And so, when the deadly ninja aimed to kill one of his teammates, Naruto intervened and got hurt in the crossfire. He was now paralyzed. He couldn't walk, eat on his own, or even talk coherently. Sasuke grimaced at the thought. His teammate, no, his best friend was paralyzed, and even Tsunade said there was slim chance he'd go back to normal. His days as a shinobi were over. But as the days went by, Naruto got better and better. His speech was slurred, but Sasuke could understand him better. He couldn't eat on his own, but his chewing and swallowing were a lot steadier. But walking…well, that was a big MAYBE. His toes could wiggle again, but that's all.

Sasuke had been taking care of Naruto. Tsunade informed him that the hospital was overcrowded, and they just didn't have room for him. So, Sasuke took him in and has been taking care of him for over 2 months. But he couldn't handle it anymore. With his tiring missions and taking constant care of his friend, Sasuke had no time for himself. He was going crazy. And so, Sasuke decided it was time to hire some help. There wasn't really anyone in Konoha who could help him… The list:

Ino-married to Shikamaru; has kids

Hinata-currently residing in the Sand Village with Cousin and father

Shino-too weird

Kiba-partly in charge of the Chunin Exams; too busy

Rock Lee- are you kidding?

Tenten- helping out at the hospital with Tsunade

Choji- please

There just wasn't anyone at the moment. So…the brothel house in the forest couldn't be too bad a place to find a suitable woman? Right? It was already decided. Sasuke would go to the brothel house tonight to find a suitable woman for the job. That way, he could relax and train more. He still needed power…

o.O.o

He would go at night. That way, nobody could suspect anything. Sasuke didn't exactly want to go to the brothel house, but he figured there was no other way or place. In the dead silence of the forest, Sasuke ran atop the trees, searching for the small and rundown building made into a brothel. Smoke. He found it. The house was more rundown than he remembered. The bricks were crackling down, the roof had holes, and there were weeds running through all the cracks marked on the house. It was a dump to put it simply.

Sasuke: "Hard to believe there's a brothel situated here."

Jumping from the high trees, Sasuke landed softly on the ground and continued to the poor excuse of a business. The door handle was old, and starting to mold (it was made of wood). Turning it gingerly, Sasuke entered, and was appalled by the appearance inside. Floors were cracked, walls were molding, and everything inside smelled old and stale. Women were crudely laying about the place, either with a robe or some folded sheet strapped across their bodies. There had to have been about 15 women in the place. Some were pretty, others were eh, and then there were some that didn't look human. From another door, an older woman appeared. She was dressed nicely, and it looked like she took very good care of herself. Dressed in a silk green robe, the woman noticed Sasuke and embraced him with a warm welcome.

???: Ah!! A customer!! How wonderful!! Haven't had one in a while. Come on in, I have a room for you!!"

Sasuke: "Umm, actually I'm not here to…"

Zola: "The name's Zola!! I have a girl all ready to 'greet' you. She's one of our prettiest workers!! I'm sure she'll make you smile!!"

Sasuke: "Old Hag, I'm not here to…"

But before he could say another word, he was thrust inside a bedroom that seemed to be well taken care of. This must have been the place where money was made. Sasuke looked about the room, while listening to the locking of the door. The old woman must really need business for her to lock the door. Perhaps she meant it for privacy? Nah. Anyway, Sasuke found the room to smell a whole lot better than the room before. It smelled, well, cleaner, and the walls seemed to have been fixed and made stronger for support. A flash of pink caught his eye. The room was dark, only a candle was lit. He saw, on an old-fashioned bed, and on it, a girl with cherry pink hair sitting timidly atop. She looked to be Sasuke's age, perhaps a little younger, and her eyes sparkled in the candlelight, making her look angelic. She wore a blue, satin robe with ribbons placed in various places. It looked in better condition than what the other girls wore. She gasped as she noticed Sasuke standing in the doorway. He made no move until their eyes met. He walked closer towards her. The only thing she did was lay down on the bed, tears in her eyes. Sasuke stopped and frowned at her.

Sasuke: "Umm…this isn't going to happen."

Sakura: "What?"

Sasuke sighed and continued.

Sasuke: "We're not DOING anything. This was all a mistake."

The girl got up slowly and eyed Sasuke suspiciously.

Sakura: "You're…not a customer?"

Sasuke: "No, I mean, not really. I was just hoping to find…a maid of some sort."

Sakura frowned and cocked her head to the left in wonder. What the hell was this guy talking about?

Sakura: "You do know…that I'm a…well, a brothel…girl."

Sasuke snorted.

Sasuke: "You mean whore?"

Sakura blushed and looked away from his cold, onyx eyes.

Sakura: "Yes, I suppose."

Sasuke: "Sigh…well, you seem decent enough I guess. You got the job."

Sakura: "I've not even accepted."

Sasuke eyed her questioningly but then rolled his eyes.

Sasuke: "You mean you'd rather stay in this hellhole?"

Sakura replied quickly:

Sakura: "No! I don't mean that. I just don't like you assuming what I want."

Sasuke: "Well, I need help for something. And if you WANT to, you CAN have the job. It's not like I'm forcing you…"

Sakura thought for a moment and looked up at the ceiling. Sasuke noticed how short her robe was on her. He could almost see her…well…she was very visible. Her curvy legs hung off of the bed, and her robe exposed some major cleavage. Sasuke would have to get her new clothing. Sakura finally was done thinking and looked at Sasuke wide-eyed.

Sakura: "How long?"

Sasuke: "For as long as I need. Your name?" he asked randomly.

Sakura: "Sakura…What am I going to do exactly?"

Sasuke grunted impatiently and stamped his foot.

Sasuke: "Look, either you accept, or you don't. I need to get going. I'm sure your friends would take this opportunity…"

Sakura: "OK!!! Just, don't leave me here!!! I'll come!!!"

She got off from the bed and gathered some things located on a dresser near the bedside and stuffed it in a empty brown bag that was used as a garbage can.

Sakura: "We're leaving now?"

Sasuke: "We're leaving now. Oh, and my name is Sasuke Uchiha. That's all you need to know about me."

Sakura: "Fine. My name is all you'll know of me."

Sasuke: "Let's get going."

Sakura followed him shortly before grabbing his collar on his shirt.

Sakura: "Wait!! We need to escape. No way Zola will let me out of here. I'm her best…worker."

Sasuke: "So you spread your legs the most huh? Fine, we'll go out the window."

Sakura blushed a crimson red and followed Sasuke out the low window. Sasuke had hurt her feelings. She wasn't a whore. At least, Sakura never thought of herself that way.

Sakura: This man…his aura is so dark…I wonder if this is a good idea.

Finally outside, Sakura took a breath of the crisp, cool air surrounding her. She hadn't been outside in so long.

Sasuke: "I guess you can't run fast. We'll have to walk then."

Sakura: "…"

With his rough hands, Sasuke guided Sakura through the forest. It would be while before they reached The Village hidden in the Leaves.

* * *

_Eh, well, not too whimsical a story, but whatever. Review of you likey, or do me a favor and tell me to STOP. Cuz I listen. And I respect all opinions, mostly. XD

* * *

_


	2. Getting to Know the Job

_Well, here's chapter two. Only 2 reviews, but they were goodies XD. Hope this chapter is better, I'l be redoing the first chapter some day...hmm..._**

* * *

**

**Getting to Know the Job**

Sasuke and Sakura had been walking for only half an hour, but Sakura already began to slow down. She never had done any kind of hiking, and she hardly ever got to go outside. The brothel was all she knew…the woods outside were all new to her. She panted as her breath began to quicken and try to keep up with the steep walking. Sasuke looked behind and noticed her dwindling pace and stopped, having her bump into him without realizing he was there.

Sakura: "Sorry."

Sasuke: "You're slowing me down."

He looked at her bare feet, bruised and scratched from walking outdoors. No wonder she was having a hard time. She had no sandals. Sasuke gave a tsk and took off his own sandals, giving them to her.

Sasuke: "You can adjust the straps. Put them on."

Sakura did as she was told and put on the warm, firm sandals. They were definitely made finely. They were made of very durable leather, which made them very comfortable. After finishing her new attired shoe-ware, she looked up at Sasuke thoughtfully with her wide, green eyes.

Sakura: "What about you? Won't YOUR feet hurt?"

Sasuke shook his head and offered his hand to her, helping her from the ground.

Sasuke: "I can produce chakra on the soles of my feet, making them stronger and less vulnerable to sharp objects. Don't worry about it."

Sakura: "I see…I never thought about using chakra there…"

Sasuke eyed her suspiciously.

Sasuke: "You know about chakra and its use?"

Sakura: "Well, yes. I mean, I was a medic for a while…but not much of one!" she added hastily.

Sasuke: "A medic? What do you know?"

Sakura bashed her lashes and looked at the ground.

Sakura: "Well, I was only taught the basics. I mean, I can't do surgery."

Sasuke's eyes glittered, and it made Sakura blush. He was fearfully handsome, with his high cheekbones, pale skin, and dark eyes. There was nothing like it. Sakura had been with good-looking men, but this guy…he beat them by a mile or two.

Sasuke: "Well, it could still help. I have a very sick…friend. I need you to tend to him. That's your job."

Sakura: "What's his name?"

Sasuke: "Dob-I mean, Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

Sakura: "How long have you known him?"

Sasuke glared at Sakura and furrowed his brow, making him look even more menacingly.

Sasuke: "You like asking questions? Well, I don't like answering them, so be quiet about it."

Sakura frowned and looked away from him, hurt. She was only trying to make conversation with the man. They didn't know each other, so she thought it wise to get to know him. That's all.

Sasuke: "Sigh, finally. This is the place. The Leaf Village."

Sakura looked beyond the gates and her eyes sparkled with delight. The village was beautiful. Sakura had never seen a place so happily situated. She could have hugged Sasuke and given him a big smooch on his cherubic face. But she thought better of it. Instead she looked at him lovingly, making him feel uncomfortable. He blushed and looked away from her.

Sasuke: "What?"

Sakura: "Nothing…thank you…for bringing me here."

Sasuke shrugged and looked bewildered at her enthusiasm.

Sasuke: "It's just a village."

Sakura smiled and bashfully swept her soft, feminine hair out of her face. Sasuke wasn't big on gawking at women, but he decided that this girl…Sakura…was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Even Ino couldn't top her.

Sasuke: "C'mon. I'll take you to my place where Naruto is."

Sakura: "'k."

Sakura followed Sasuke through the lively village. Lamps shone brightly through tents, and Sakura could smell the wondrous smell of the various ramens being made and prepared. Villagers nodded to Sasuke and smiled and Sakura. It seemed everyone else thought Sakura was pretty too. All Sasuke did was grunt a "Hn" or cheaply bow his head in acknowledgement. Sakura smiled and waved her hand, loving the attention. She caught a glimpse of someone in the shadows. The person didn't show his face. Sakura shivered and looked away from strange person. She didn't like the way she felt. She felt doom, depression, fear…Like she couldn't escape. Who was that person? She shrugged it off and heard a squeal from a woman not far from her.

Ino: "Sasuke!! Who's your girlfriend?"

Sakura looked in front of her to find a beautiful, blonde woman with bright blue eyes. She held an infant in one arm and held an arm of another child in another. The kids looked different from her. They had dark brown hair, tied back in a messy ponytail. The woman came close to Sakura and whistled teasingly.

Ino: "She sure is pretty, Sasuke. What did pay to get her to date you?" she said humorously.

Sasuke: "We're not dating, Ino. Leave us be."

Ino: "Introduce us, Uchiha!! Don' be rude!!"

Sasuke, not wanting to make a scene, sighed and introduced Ino to Sakura.

Sasuke: "Ino, this is Sakura…umm…"

Sakura: "Sakura Haruno. Pleased to meet you, ma'am."

Sakura gave a little curtsy and bowed her head too, like the way she was taught to do with customers. Ino laughed and put her warm hand on Sakura's shoulder, letting go of her little one.

Ino: "You don't have to be formal with me!! And ma'am? Don't call me that!! It makes me sound old!!"

Sasuke: "Well, your peak has certainly passed," he retorted with a snort.

Ino glared at him but decided instead to ignore him.

Ino: "Well, I must be going. Dinner awaits my beloved. Come visit me later, ok, Sakura?! I need another girl to gossip with!!"

And with that, she linked hands with her son and went off in the opposite direction. Sakura beamed. She hadn't been in this village for an hour, and she already had a friend. What luck!! Sasuke looked at her with wonder and continued on to his place.

Sasuke: "Let's get going. I've already let too many people notice you."

Sakura: "What does that mean?" she asked accusingly.

Sasuke didn't answer. He just kept on going, never looking back to make sure she was following. Sakura stared after him, wondering what he could possibly be thinking. She followed, reluctantly, wishing she could spend more time with Ino. Sakura ran a little to catch up, but as she came nearer, she slipped on gravel. She would have fallen hard on the ground, had Sasuke not caught her. He looked at her, with crimson eyes, and lifted her from his arms.

Sakura: So quick…that wasn't even a second… "Thanks…Sasuke…"

Sasuke shrugged and acted as though nothing had happened. Sakura caught her breath and followed him. Although he acted cold and unemotional, Sakura could tell Sasuke did have a heart. No matter how small it seemed to be. His eyes held very little to read, but Sakura could still see a slit of concern concealed within them. He cared for people, even if he wouldn't admit it, Sakura knew it. She smiled and quietly traced his steps in silence. They had walked a long way, farther from the bustling of the village, and came to a secluded area that looked almost deserted. Sakura could see buildings sitting lonesome and lamps unused. It was a sad sight to see, for Sakura could tell this had once been a prosperous area. She eyed Sasuke and asked:

Sakura: "Where are we?"

Sasuke stopped walking and turned to face her, his eyes back to their dark, onyx color.

Sasuke: "This is my home," he said simply.

He stared into her face with such force, that Sakura had to look away. Such intensity…she could hardly stand. He signaled to her to follow more, and she did. They came upon a house with lights adorned and actually being used. The house looked lived in, but it still somehow seemed empty to Sakura. Sasuke walked to the door, opening it gracefully with his slender hands.

Sasuke: "Well, this is it. My house. This is where I've kept my friend too."

Sakura went inside with him and looked about the house. It was empty. Hardly anything inside, except for the needed chairs and tables. Nothing hung on the walls, and the floors were bare. It was a depressing place, really. The walls were white, the floors just a plain oak. No flowers, no pictures, nothing. This was Sasuke's house? Sasuke must have noticed Sakura's confused face and said:

Sasuke: "I haven't done anything with the place…it's just home."

Sakura: "I can see that," she answered with an obvious look.

Sasuke shrugged and again signaled for her to follow him. She did and was led into a room with nothing inside except a bed with a person in it and a chair near. Sasuke walked over to the unconscious person and looked at him, his eyes filled with pain. He looked over to Sakura and stated:

Sasuke: "This is who you'll be taking care of."

* * *

_Yay. Done, lol. School just started for me, so updates will be coming slower, but not too slow. Plus, I've got two other stories I'm writing so...bare with me. Thanks for the reviews!! They rock!! Hope to get even more!!!

* * *

_


	3. Living Conditions

_Yay, chapter three is finito!! Whoo hoo!! Sorry for the holdup, I had some calculus to do...fun fun fun...Well, enjoy!!_**

* * *

**

**Living Conditions **

"This is who you'll be taking care of," Sasuke said with his deep, rich voice.

Sakura stared at the blond boy lying in the bed. He was sleeping peacefully, his face looked so calm. He was a decent-looking guy, and Sakura was sure he was nice from just the looks alone. She bent down to get a closer look and saw whisker-type marks on his cheeks. She took a faint whiff and noticed that he smelled pretty clean. As in, Sasuke must have helped him to get that way. Sakura looked up at Sasuke with her large, green orbs.

"Did you help to bathe him, Sasuke?" she asked.

Sasuke blushed and nodded shortly. He crossed his arms and looked away from Sakura to avoid her admirable smile.

"I couldn't just let him stink up the place…"

Sakura nodded in agreement and smiled.

"That's wonderful for you to do. He must really mean a lot to you."

Sakura gazed at Sasuke, expecting an answer. Sasuke caught her eye and slowly nodded. He went back to continue to stare at the window outside. It was dark, and the only light in the room was a cheap lamp sitting on the side table next to the unconscious blond. Sakura then realized she didn't know where she was going to sleep. Stepping away from Naruto, she stood by Sasuke who continued to stare out into the darkness outside.

"Where will I be sleeping, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's face didn't change at all. He stared a bit more into the dark and then headed out the door. He waved his hand toward her, and Sakura followed him out of the room. He led her just a little ways down from Naruto's room and finally stopped near the entrance of where Sakura would stay. He opened the door, and stood still, waiting for Sakura to venture inside. Stepping in, Sakura noticed that her room was much bigger than Naruto's. She even had her own bathroom and closet!! The bed was set in a corner of the room and had beautifully quilted sheets atop. They were red, with black lacing around it, giving it a masculine, but elegant air about it. The room was pretty bare, except for a vase of flowers arranged on top of an oak dresser. The walls were of course white, but the wooden flooring was decorated with a beautiful rug, woven with the uchiha crest upon it. Sakura was still surprised by the flowers and turned to question Sasuke.

"Did you pick those?" she asked, pointing to the flowers in the vase.

Sasuke gave a "hn" and walked around the room, eyeing it with deep intensity. He stared down at the rug and bit his lip. He turned to say something to Sakura, but he stopped in mid-breath, deciding it wouldn't be necessary. Instead, he walked out of the room and quietly stated:

"I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning."

"Oh, ok. Umm… do you have anything else to sleep in? Like a t-shirt?" Sakura asked quickly.

Sasuke nodded and pointed to the dresser with the picked flowers. Sakura walked over to the drawer and opened a drawer to find night gowns, undergarments, and other nightly clothing. She looked up confused but found Sasuke to already be gone. She intently gazed on the beautiful garments lying in the drawer and wondered who once wore them. Sasuke never mentioned housing another female. She picked out a pretty-laced white night gown and laid it on the bed while she undressed from her thin, satin blue robe. The gown was soft, and it seemed to hug Sakura in all the right places. She carefully collected herself on the bed and slithered in between the covers. The bed was a little mushy, but it was the most comfortable thing Sakura had ever slept on. She yawned and finally sleep took over, her mind filled with many good hopes and thoughts.

o.O.o

"Sakura…Sakura…wake up."

"Huh…?"

Sakura delicately flipped open her heavy eyelids and saw Sasuke hovering above her. Surprised, she shrieked and slid back into her pillow. Sasuke flinched, not expecting such an answer and scowled at Sakura.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting you to wake me up."

"Well it's almost 11 o'clock. How long did you plan on sleeping?"

Sakura looked around for a clock but found there was none in the room. Sasuke sighed and rolled up his sleeve to divulge his watch. Sakura saw it was 10 to 11 and jumped out of bed onto the floor. Sasuke stared at her, surprised by what she was wearing. It reminded him…of his mother. That was her favorite. Sakura noticed Sasuke staring at her and asked:

"Something wrong?"

She stared at herself and touched the lacey gown covering her body.

"Oh…Should I not have worn this? It was just so pretty…" she said twirling her fingers with the lace.

Sasuke let out a frustrated exhale of breath and shook his head.

"No, I just…I wasn't expecting you in that. It used to belong to my mother," he stated quietly.

"Oh…umm…"

Sakura wanted to ask him what had happened to his mother, but decided it wasn't a good idea. Sasuke walked out of the room and beckoned Sakura to follow. Sakura did and was led back to Naruto's room. Still sleeping, the blond ninja laid in his bed with, still, a look of peace on his face. Sasuke went over to him, felt his head, and opened his mouth. Sakura stared in wonder and walked closer to get a better look.

"He needs every kind of care, from brushing his teeth to feeding," Sasuke said blankly.

Sasuke took a toothbrush from the table and dunked it in a glass of water before dispersing paste on it. He brushed Naruto's teeth, and when finished, filled Naruto's mouth with the remaining water left. Closing Naruto's mouth, he began to swish the liquids inside his mouth for him. He then took the glass from the counter and let Naruto release the gunk inside his mouth. Sakura, wide-eyed, didn't know what to say.

Sakura: He's been doing this everyday for him? Brushing his teeth? Cleaning him?

"Sasuke, shouldn't the hospital be taking care of him? This seems a bit much for one person to handle on his own."

Sasuke dumped the glass of water out the window before answering:

"The hospital is already congested with many patients. They can't handle taking care of Naruto for a while. So I filled in. Besides, if I didn't take care of him, he would have been shipped off to some other country. I figured that was dumb."

Sasuke handed Sakura the glass and crossed his arms over his chest.

"First, you wash him up then feed him. There's some instant oatmeal in one of the cabinets, and of course, let him drink some water. Hydrate him as much as needed. Around noon, feed him again. You should also try to keep him company. He can't speak very well, but he still appreciates another person in the room…"

Sasuke further explained all the things Naruto needed and how to care for him. He also showed Sakura around the house so she'd know where to find things. It took Sasuke an hour to finish his explanation and then he finally asked:

"Got everything? Do I need to explain something to you again?"

Sakura shook her head vigorously and gulped in the process. Sasuke stared her in the eye until Sakura said:

"Umm…will he ever get better? I mean, will I be doing this forever now?"

Sasuke's face filled with a mixture of surpise and anguish. He shrugged and answerd quietly:

"I don't know. All I know is I can't keep taking care of him one on one. I have missions and of course a life to lead."

"And I have none to lead?"

Sasuke smirked and shook his head.

"I'm giving you freedom, Sakura. All I ask is that you take care of the dobe on the weekdays. I will care for him on the weekend. You will be payed, and you're staying here for free. You can shop around town on your days off or buy food…I just need some assistance. I can't lead a ninja life while always checking up on Naruto. It's just too much work, like you said, for one person."

"I see…well, are you leaving on a mission today?"

Sasuke again shook his head, his spiky hair wiggling in the back. Sakura had to admit, this guy was hot. His clear, flawless face was enough for girls to woo over, but his body was another matter. Being pretty tall, Sasuke was a slender but toned person. Sakura could only imagine what he looked like without his shirt off.

"I'm actually not leaving until tomorrow morning. I just wanted to get this ordeal over with. I do, though, want you to go into town and buy yourself some…decent clothing. Nothing whorish…"

Sakura blushed with anger.

"I didn't WANT to dress like a whore, you know!!! It came with the job."

"I know that," he said coolly. "That's exactly my point. This job calls for professional appearance. Nothing skimpy, skanky, slutty, or revealing. Just a normal robe or something."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. He didn't know any of her circumstances, and he had the gall to call her a whore without even knowing her?

"You know, Sasuke, some people aren't as lucky as you. Had I grown up with your family, I wouldn't have been a whore. IT WASN'T MY CHOICE!!"

Sasuke smirked and began to walk out of the room.

"That's none of my concern, just take this," he said throwing some money at her, "and but some decent looking clothes. You know where to go."

And with that he left the room, leaving Sakura alone and angry. Tears began to well up in her jade eyes, and she felt almost violated. Nobody knew her. Nobody could judge her. Being a prostitute…it was forced upon her. She already felt ashamed of herself, why did Sasuke have to make it worse? She let out a frustrated cry and tried to wipe her tears away. Walking out of the room, she found the way back to her room and dressed in a plain green dress she found in the closet. They were a little wide in the hips, but Sakura pulled the look off, tying her hair in a long, dangling ponytail. Making sure her eyes were clear, she walked out of Sasuke's house and didn't look back. She was too upset to notice Sasuke glowering her from the upstairs balcony. Watching her walk slowly from his home, Sasuke boringly held his head with a strong arm and contemplated the way things were going and would go. He knew he had hurt Sakura's feelings, but to him, it had to be that way. Nothing could go on between them, and Sasuke didn't like prostitutes in the first place, so ridiculing her was easy enough. But still…he did feel a stab of guilt lingering in his cold heart. Perhaps…perhaps he shouldn't have been so rude. Gah! Never mind her feelings!!! She was NOTHING to him. Right? Sasuke couldn't help but look after her, even when she wasn't in sight. She was so beautiful and she seemed kind enough. Her eyes held the same type of concern his mother's held. Sasuke scoffed and hit his head forcefully.

"I'm just missing my mother…that's all…"

His heart said otherwise, but Sasuke didn't even notice. He'd been blocking his heart's desire ever since that day…

* * *

_Hmm, did Sasuke seem a little too harsh? I mean, he always was blunt and rude, but maybe too much? I dunno!! Review and tell me whatever. I took Merridaine's advice and wrote the story without using Sasuke: or Sakura: Was that better? I mean, did it flow better? Tell me, and I guess I'll see!! Happy Days!

* * *

_


	4. Sasuke

_WHOO!! Finally got this darn chapter done. Sorry for the holdup, people. School has been crazy, and I needed a break from writing, but I should be updating a lot faster from now on. I hope you like!! Oh, and be a pal and review._**

* * *

**

**Sasuke **

Sakura's head hung low as she made her way into town. It was a perfect day she had to admit. The air was cool, and it made her feel light in her steps. The breeze fluttered across her pale skin, and she shivered, not from the cold, but from the sheer pleasure it gave her. The sun was glittering though the trees, giving a mysterious aura on the path Sakura was walking through. She shook the remaining tears from her eyes and sighed as she gazed at they sky. Not a single cloud. The sky was so clear. Looking back at the path, Sakura realized she was close to town. She could smell the familiar smell of various ramen, only to realize how hungry she was for some. She went further on until she was in the center of town. People were bustling through, buying, selling, eating, shopping…Sakura could have stood in that same spot forever. She had never been with so many people in her life. Back at the brothel house, Sakura had only associated with the fellow whores…but now…there were so many possibilities. So many things to do…to see…to experience… Sakura was shaken back into reality when someone had bumped into her, causing her to fall to the ground with a loud thump.

"Hey watch it!!" a stranger said.

Sakura didn't argue. She immediately went out of the man's way, not wanting to cause trouble. She looked to see the man busily making his way through the crowd, that is, until someone took a firm hold of his shoulder.

"Excuse me. But you must apologize to this girl."

The man turned around sharply ready to strike, but the bushy browed young man with immaculate speed took hold of the agitated man's arm and held it there. He then pointed to Sakura who froze in terror.

"You must apologize, Sir, or things may get complicated…"

The man huffed out a sigh, but did as he was told.

"I'm sorry, Miss. It was my fault," he grumbled.

"Ah…that's alright…"

The man in the green tunic let go of the embarrassed perpetrator, watching him disappear into the crowds. With a huge grin, he turned around facing Sakura.

"You really mustn't let people push you around like that. Not a delicate flower such as yourself."

"Oh well…yes, I suppose you're right," Sakura said through her crimson face.

"I'm Rock Lee. Are you new here, Miss?"

"Yes. I uh…I'm Sakura. I came with Sasuke Uchiha. I'm pleased to me you, Lee," she said with her hand extended.

Lee took her hand with pleasure and kissed it, making Sakura blush even more. Even though this guy wasn't much in the looks department, he sure was nice…Nicer than most of the men she'd met…including Sasuke.

"Well, Sakura, you must allow me the privilege of taking you on a tour of Konoha. Perhaps, sometime real soon…you're quite beautiful," he said through glistening teeth.

Sakura smiled and nodded her head, making her pink strands surround her lovely shaped face.

"I would love that, Lee. Come pick me up whenever you like. I'd enjoy that. You know where Sasuke lives, right?"

"Yes, my flower. I do. Well, if you'll excuse me…I must get to my training. I will…come pick you up sometime then…"

Lee again kissed her hand and went on his way, with a little more kick in his step than usual. Sakura smiled and felt a jitter in her heart as she walked to a ramen stand. She flipped open the flap and saw Ino sitting alone nursing a hot bowl of ramen. Sakura smiled and took a seat next to her, hoping Ino still remembered her. Ino looked up to see who it was and squealed.

"Sakura!! I was just thinking about you!! What a coincidence!"

"You were thinking that hard over _me_?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, not just you, I guess…but I was for a while…how have you been? How's living the hottest ninja in town!?!"

Sakura grimaced at the mention of Sasuke's name, but answered too cheerfully,

"Oh it's great…really…great," answered Sakura.

Ino eyed Sakura and gave a little laugh. She patted Sakura's hand and smiled.

"Sasuke can be…a bit introverted…perhaps, rude…oh what am I saying!!! Sasuke's an ass!!!"

Ino giggled and continued to pet Sakura's hand. Sakura frowned but let her continue.

"I'm sorry…it's just that Sasuke and I go way back. I suppose someone who doesn't know him would just think he was an arrogant SOB…well, he is, but it's understandable…"

Ino let her last word roll of her tongue for a while. She stared at her soup with an expression that looked like pity to Sakura.

"Well, I mean, how is it understandable? What happened to him?"

"Oh, well…I'm not exactly sure…you'll just have to let him tell you when he's ready."

"Oh, so I'll never know."

Ino smiled and said:

"Let's get you something to eat, Sakura. I'm sure you're hungry."

Sakura ordered her ramen and spent the next hour slurping and talking to Ino who seemed like she needed a good girl talk. Ino spoke of her husband, Shikamaru Nara, and of her kids, but was really interested in Sakura's life. Sakura didn't have much to tell, but she and Ino had a wonderful time. Sakura found a clock to see that a lot of time had gone by.

"I'm sorry, Ino, but I have to get going…I was supposed to go shopping for clothes…"

"Is it alright if I join you? I could use some new sandals, actually. Unless you want to be alone?"

Sakura smiled at her new friend. She couldn't believe the luck she was having today. First Lee, and then Ino…her day was going great!!!

"I'd love for you to come, Ino. I actually don't know where to start."

"Oh well!!! I'll just have to show you!!"

Ino grabbed Sakura's hand while Sakura hastily threw her money to the vendor. He smiled and waved the two off. As Sakura was being dragged by her blonde friend, she couldn't help but think of Sasuke. She didn't know why, but her thoughts ran back to him, wondering what he could be doing right now…

**o.O.o**

Sasuke stood over a stream, staring at his reflection. He dipped one hand in and began to drink with his hand cupped to his mouth. The liquid slid down his throat, giving him some fresh energy. It'd only been one day, but this mission was tough. After drinking enough water, Sasuke under a tree to stretch out and just lay down to get some rest. He thought about Konoha, about Naruto…he thought about Sakura… He couldn't get her out of his mind. He wondered how she was holding up on her own. He wondered if she'd be able to assist Naruto correctly…He wondered… Shaking his head, Sasuke mentally forced himself to forget about the pink-haired girl. He had some sleep to do.

* * *

_Well, how was that? I was gonna make it longer, but that would have taken a while longer, so I just did this. I hope you guys haven't forgotten this story...I do mean to finish it...someday...sigh...but until the next chapter, Aufweidersehen!

* * *

_


	5. Why Does My Mind Go Back to Him?

_A/N: Hey people. I felt compelled to write this chapter. It sort of reflects things happening in my life right now, so I pretty much just vented in this whole chapter. Still, I think it's pretty good. I'm a sucker for romance, so I put a lot of that in this chapter. lol Anyway, I hope you like, and as always, please review._**

* * *

**

**Why Does My Mind Go Back to Him?**

Sakura got home pretty late. She had forgotten all about Naruto and quickly went to make him some oatmeal. Stirring the gooey contents, Sakura wondered if Naruto was even up. She looked at the clock. It read 10:45. She supposed it wasn't so late, but all the same, Sasuke had made it clear that she was in charge on the weekdays. Bringing the steaming oatmeal to Naruto's room, Sakura's mind again drifted to her stubborn Sasuke. What kind of mission was he on? Was he going to make it back all right? Shaking her thoughts of him, she opened the door quietly. She was surprised to see Naruto with his eyes open and scanning the room. He saw Sakura and stared for the longest time. Finally, Sakura spoke:

"Hi…Naruto. I'm sorry I got back so late. It was terribly rude of me…I promise I won't do it again…"

"…"

Sakura forgot. Naruto couldn't really reply. At least, not very well. Sakura took the bowl and sat by Naruto. Dipping the spoon into the gooey substance, she carefully blew on it, making sure it wasn't too hot and guided the spoon toward Naruto's mouth. Naruto ate it gratefully but his face told Sakura that the meal was boring. Sasuke must have been feeding him this forever. Sakura frowned and spoke with such kindness, it surprised Naruto. After all, he was used to Sasuke's grunts and hn's.

"I wish you could tell me what you liked…I know this oatmeal must not be fulfilling..."

Naruto gave half a smile. He tried to speak:

"Ra..m…Bar….que…rk…"

"I'm sorry? I can't quite…" said Sakura desperately.

Naruto's face distorted. He was trying so hard to communicate. It was painful for Sakura to watch. She couldn't imagine how Sasuke must have felt.

"Ramen…Bar..be…pork…."

Sakura's face lit up.

"You mean, Barbequed-pork ramen!!"

Naruto's face lit up as well. That was his favorite dish. He hadn't had it in years.

"Of course I can make that!! No problem!! I'll have it for you for lunch tomorrow!! It that alright?"

Naruto nodded his head with enthusiasm and sighed. He'd been trying to tell Sasuke for months. This Sakura…wasn't so bad…and she was pretty too.

"Saku…ra…thak you," Naruto spoke slowly.

"Naruto…I hope I can help you further…I really want to…Just please be patient with me."

Naruto smiled softly, his eyes fluttering with tiredness. Finally, he drifted off to sleep. Sakura pulled his covers up, to keep him warm. He must have used a lot of energy to talk. Sakura lightly placed her lips on his forehead.

"Good job, Naruto. You deserve rest…"

**o.O.o**

Sakura hurriedly swept the covers from off of her. The cold gathered around her body, making her shiver all around. She quickly hopped in the shower where the steam immediately heated her body. The water trickled all over, giving Sakura a sense of refreshment. Shower time was one of Sakura's favorite times. It was her time to think things over, to organize her thoughts… Well, this is what she deemed, since she hardly had the luxury of taking showers in the brothel house. Now that she did have that luxury, she decided how else it could be used, rather than just for washing. Turning the water knob off, Sakura heaved a sigh. She stood there, bare, just taking in everything. Her life was getting better. She didn't have to sell her body. She didn't have to wait days to be fed or to get cleaned. She didn't have to feel ashamed about herself. She had friends, a home, and…and she had Sasuke. Her guardian, more or less. He may not show his concern for her, but Sakura could tell that he did care. He was harsh…very harsh…but perhaps…perhaps Sakura could…no. She would not try to win his concern. That was too much work, and it didn't seem fair. If Sasuke didn't like her, then that was his problem. Right…? Sakura climbed out of the shower, reaching for her fluffy black towel. She dried herself off, and then wrapped her towel around herself. She looked at the reflection staring back at her. Her pale skin illuminated in the bright lights, the pale pink lining of her lips seemed to stand out more than usual in the lighting. Her emerald eyes glowed with excitement, showing that she was anticipating the day's events. Powdering herself with makeup given to her from Ino, Sakura quickly changed into her casual clothes. A sweet v-necked, light blue shirt with black shorts. Sakura then went into the kitchen to make Naruto's instant oatmeal. After feeding him, Sakura went right back into the kitchen, her goal of making Barbequed-Pork Ramen thumping through her mind.

"This shouldn't be too hard…I mean, it's ramen with the flavoring of pork…barbequed…hmm…"

She found a cookbook in one of Sasuke's dusty cupboards and quickly looked up ramen recipes. There were none. Sakura frowned. What was she to do? She promised Naruto she would have it for him for lunch today. What to do? Sakura then heard a knock on the door…

**o.O.o**

Sasuke's red orbs shriveled back into their normal dark selves. Sasuke fell backwards, breathing heavily. He had disabled all the traps set out before him. He looked around, hoping there were some…no…there were none…no survivors. He knew they were his enemies, but some of them had no choice but to fight. Their leader had sent them to their own deaths. Some of these shinobi looked to only be teenagers. Sasuke frowned and shut his eyes, hoping tears wouldn't leak out. He was never one to cry, but for some reason, this occasion seemed to rip his heart to shreds.

'How can they just abandon their comrades like that? …hmm… I suppose...I did the same once…'

Sasuke opened his eyes a bit and took in his surroundings a few moments more before drifting into a deep and needed slumber.

**o.O.o**

"So you add the bouillon before adding the noodles to cook?" asked Sakura.

"That is right, my delicate flower. That way, the noodles can soak up all the flavor," said Lee enthusiastically.

Sakura carefully added the bouillon into the almost-boiling water. Lee watched as her small, sophisticated hands gingerly added the flavoring in the pot, making it hiss and steam a little. He stood astonished, looking at this frail beauty of a girl, wondering how the hell she ended up with Sasuke. Sasuke was well respected in Konoha, but he was a harsh person. He and Sakura, to Lee, seemed like an unlikely couple, but then again, Lee wasn't exactly an expert when it came to dating. Tenten had taken him on pity dates, and Ino was dared to go out with Lee when they were younger. Lee grimaced at the thought. He knew Sakura wasn't interested. She would never be. Looking at him curiously, Sakura asked:

"Lee, what's the matter?"

"Hmm? OH! Nothing, Sakura. I was just spacing out…" said Lee absently.

Sakura continued to stare at him until Lee smiled and said:

"Really, Sakura, I am fine. How is the soup coming?"

Sakura grinned, "I think he'll love it, Lee. Thank you so much for everything!"

Lee's cheeks burned.

"It was no problem, Sakura. I know how much Naruto would appreciate this. It is my pleasure…" said Lee drifting off.

The two finished making the ramen, and proudly presented it to Naruto, who looked as if it was Christmas. The steamy broth made Naruto drool, which Sakura had to wipe up. Slowly blowing on the noodles to cool them down, Sakura guided the chopsticks toward Naruto's awaiting mouth.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

It tasted delicious. Naruto was heaven. Sakura continued to dish out the ramen, until the bowl was all gone. Looking into his eyes, Sakura could tell one bowl wouldn't suffice. She got a second bowl, but this time Lee fed Naruto. Sakura looked at him lovingly. Lee was so caring, so compassionate. She could tell that he really cared about his friend. The way he blew on the noodles, the way he wiped up Naruto's drool (lol), Sakura could tell that one day, Lee would make a wonderful husband. If only… Her mind drifted to her Sasuke.

'He's NOT my Sasuke!! Why do I keep thinking that…?'

After Naruto was well fed with his four bowls (which still wasn't enough), Sakura told Naruto he should rest. After all, eating, especially Naruto eating, was a big thing to do for someone in his condition. She put him to bed and went to see Lee, who was standing by the door, ready to leave.

"Thank you so much, Lee. I had no idea how to make that ramen. I'm so grateful to you…" said Sakura with sparkling eyes.

"Sakura…it was my pleasure…my pleasure to see your face light up with pure happiness. To see your spirits so high and soaring…believe me, I could not have asked for more, my dear Sakura…"

He took her hand and kissed it softly, with such tenderness that it almost made Sakura cry. She had never been treated so well by a guy. It was unheard of.

"Lee…you are wonderful!!!" said Sakura flinging herself on Lee, surprising him.

"Huff!"

Sakura squeezed Lee to her chest, never wanting him or his compassion go. She began to cry onto his shoulder.

"Guh…Sakura, what is it? Are you all right? Please tell me…"

Sakura took a moment to gather what she was doing. She hurled herself at Lee, and was now crying insanely on his shoulder. What the hell was wrong with her?

"I'm sorry, Lee…I don't know what…came over me…"

Sakura stood erect, straightening her hair, wiping the wisps of cherry pink clinging to her face. Lee extended his hand to wipe away her glistening tears, and then combed it through her soft, flirty hair.

"If you need me to stay a little while longer, I will," said Lee softly.

"…No Lee…I will be fine…Seriously, I don't know what came over me."

Lee outlined her fine cheekbone lines with his thumb and smiled sweetly.

"If you insist. But please know that you are always welcome to talk to me. You can vent to me, and I can bask in your beauty. It is a win-win situation, you see…"

Sakura giggled and blushed lightly.

"Lee, you are wonderful. Please come visit me again, soon."

Sakura hugged him once more and smiled genuinely. Lee nodded his head in understanding and stepped out the door, never looking back. He disappeared in a flash and was gone, leaving Sakura alone with a sleeping Naruto. Although Lee was no longer there, Sakura continued to star longingly for him, hoping that maybe, he'd come back. Her green almond-shaped eyes began to fill with tears.

'Why am I feeling this way? Why…'

Sakura knew why. Lee treated her so well. He was so sincere and tender. Nobody had ever treated her like a queen. Nobody… But what killed her most was the fact that her mind still kept drifting to her Sasuke…

* * *

_Well, rereading this chapter, I guess there wasn't so much romance...but like I said, writing this...I felt like I was Sakura. I mean, I've never been a whore or was unfed and unwashed...lol, but I've been torn over this guy...and...ha, well, you know, you don't need to know my life story. lol hahhaha I vented enough in this chapter, so please review!! Oh, and I'm wondering if anyone wants this to be a Lee/Saku story instead of a Sasu/Saku story. If not, that's fine. It's more interesting to write about a FORBIDDEN love!!! lol Well, Read and Review!! I love you all!!

* * *

_


	6. Thinking and Thinking

_**A/N: **Hey, I'm back with a new chapter. Hurray! I'm hoping this will be satifactory to everyone. I've been busy with school and crap like that...and the ACT is coming up, so I've been stressing with that...but I digress...on with the story! I do not own Naruto or its characters._**

* * *

**

**Thinking…and Thinking…**

Sasuke walked slowly through the dark woods, his feet heavily weighing him down. Dried blood was smeared across his clear face, and his hair was matted down a little. With his hands in his pockets, Sasuke kept walking. The wind blew softly through his silky, black hair, causing him to shiver a bit. He had bathed as best he could in the shallow puddles on the ground, and now his body and clothes were damp, and he was getting cold. He could see his outside lights on, which meant Sakura was home. He never kept the lights on. His head slumped back down, his mind deep in thought. He had been thinking of that pink-haired girl all day. Her smile, her eyes, her body…he could think of nothing else. No other girl had ever made him feel like that…and she wasn't even pure… His steps finally carried to the front door of his mansion, where he stopped to stare at the knob. How had she managed? Did Naruto like her? Did she want to stay? All these questions rose to his troubled, scarred head, and then the door opened. Sakura shyly peeped her head through the oak wood door, her eyes carefully scanning the perimeter. She saw Sasuke and flung the door open wide, letting him inside. Sasuke looked at her curiously before stepping inside his warm home. Sakura saw the dried blood on his body, and she felt sick. Red spots caked all over his clothing, his hair bathed in it, and even his eyes resembled the color of blood. He stepped in quietly, not wanting to wake the dobe up, for it was very late. He bent down slowly to take his sandals off. His headband was ripped but held together alright, and his kunai strap hung loosely off his leg. After throwing these garments onto a random place on the floor, Sasuke turned to the wide-eyed Sakura. Her eyes watched him carefully, wondering what he'd do next, but all he did was stare back at her. His eyes slowly turned back into their cold, coalish color, making him appear as he usually did. He moved his mouth, but he uttered nothing. It had been days since he'd opened his mouth to talk; he found it hard to start again.

"How…cough…how is Naruto?"

"He's fine. We've had a good weekend. What about you…?"

Sasuke shrugged and looked around the room lazily. He was dead tired, and all he wanted to do was sleep. Sakura sensed that his body needed some kind of attention and offered her assistance saying:

"I can draw a bath for you. You look like you need it anyway…"

Sasuke was astonished. She was being so nice, even after his cruel words to her. He looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Uhhh…sure. If you want."

Sakura nodded her pink head and walked to the master bathroom in Sasuke's room. He heard the water start, and he heard Sakura clambering away getting incense and bubbles prepared. Sasuke went ahead in his room and took off all his clothes, keeping an eye open in case Sakura came back out. But she didn't. She tended to his bath, and Sasuke was able to undress and put a towel around his dirtied body. Sakura turned the hot faucet off and dipped her finger in making sure it wasn't too hot; it was perfect. Sasuke came in behind her and waited for her to get out. She turned around and was surprised to see him so ready. Her stare went toward his chest…how delightful it was. So toned, so pale, and only a couple of scars. She could barely keep her eyes off. Sasuke smirked a little before saying:

"I can take it from here, Sakura."

"I…"

"Shhh…"

Sasuke put his fingers to her moist, red lips, stifling any sound coming through. She hushed, gasped inside her head, and went still. Sasuke stared hard into her green orbs before walking past her to his steaming hot bath. Sakura also walked away, leaving him in peace.

**o.O.o**

His body felt so good in the hot water, ambient and alluring. Sasuke leaned back to get in a more soothing position, and his head fell back against the edge of the tub. The bubbles glistened all around him, and they made cooing noises in Sasuke's ears. His bruises, scratches, and scars all seemed to disappear in the heated liquid; Sasuke never felt better. He felt his mind swirling about, going from topic to topic…it always amazed him how many different things he could be thinking about. Everything always had to be so complex…why couldn't life be simpler? He had Naruto to care for, missions to be completed, Itachi to destroy…and now he had Sakura… Someone new he had to care for. Sure, she was a full-grown woman, and she wasn't stupid, but she was so naïve…so sheltered…so vulnerable. She'd have to be, living in a brothel house all her life. Or had she?

Sasuke had never considered her to have a previous life without whorish aspects. Perhaps she had a life just like him at one time, or maybe it was even better. Sasuke frowned, his eyes closed. He had been so cruel to her…and he didn't know anything about her. Sasuke's head began to hurt with this new notion of "caring."

'Ah well…can't undo what's been done.'

Sasuke breathed heavily, the vapors of his bath water rising, giving him a refreshing sweat. The fumes of the bubbles soothed his aristocratic nose, and his body was totally warm. He felt so relaxed. His inner self couldn't keep quiet though, and Sasuke's head began to surface with new thoughts and feelings.

( '' Sasuke's inner self, "" Sasuke's hardened self)

'We should apologize, you know. We don't want to, but we should. For the girl's sake.'

"I think you should shut up and relax."

'You know what you should do.'

"I know what I want YOU to do…"

'She sure is pretty…she could give us the love we've forgotten about.'

Sasuke couldn't believe it. He was arguing with himself. How pathetic was that? He had to be tough; he didn't want to be hurt by having the people he loved hurt or killed. Look at Naruto… Sasuke had come to love and respect him so much, and now he was paralyzed, and it killed Sasuke. Sasuke could barely bring himself to tend to him, it hurt him so much. And then Itachi…well, he would not allow himself to go into that.

'Stop trying to avoid this issue. Sakura seems like a wonderful person. Are you really going to just ignore her? Or worse, terrorize her?'

"I don't…I don't know what to do with her…"

'Oh?'

"I think it'd be best to just…ignore any feelings for her…I just…I don't want to go through…"

'Well, whatever seems best to you. You've done ok so far…'

And it was done. Sasuke ignored his inner self, and tried to relax.

**o.O.o**

Sakura hopped in bed as soon as she knew Sasuke had gotten into his bath. He looked so worn out and tired. What kind of mission did he go on anyway? Would they always be this hard? Sakura shivered. She pulled over her extra covers to conserve heat. She couldn't get over how wonderful Sasuke's mansion was. It was big, beautiful, and just lovely to be in. Sakura hadn't explored the property though…

'Perfect!'

Sakura jumped out of bed and proceeded to change into warmer clothes. She looked through each of the new garments she had bought with Ino, but decided to change into one of Sasuke's mother's clothing. In an old drawer, Sakura pulled out a light green nightgown. The silver lacing on the cuffs was extraordinary. Sakura put on the slimming piece of article and examined herself in the mirror. Sakura had always been a photogenic person, but she couldn't help but be surprised. The green definitely brought out her jade eyes, and the style of the gown was very appealing. A simple square neck with lacing embroidered, the bottom being cut at ankle length. Sakura's long pink hair flowed perfectly along the seams of the dress, which had little pink tint to it. Sakura looked at herself and wondered. She had always thought of herself as pretty, but she had never really gotten a good look at herself. Her eyes were big and beautiful, her skin was flawless and shimmering, her figure was full enough, and her legs were nicely shaped… Why couldn't she see that before? She frowned, knowing the answer.

'I could never look in the mirror at the brothel home…and now…I still can't bare to look…'

Sakura looked away from the mirror and walked out her door the the front door. Stepping out onto concrete steps, Sakura could feel the cool breeze through her nightgown. The moonlight was full and glared out onto the wilderness. Sakura's eyes followed the streams of light and quietly strolled out into the darkness.

**o.O.o**

Sasuke quickly dried himself with his black towel before changing into a plain white t-shirt and black shorts. It was a little chilly out, from what he could gather from the air blowing in from the window, but Sasuke had always preferred a cool night. He heard the door slam, and he stood still. He could feel the chakra of a certain female. He frowned, wondering what she was doing in the dead of the night outside, so he followed…

**o.O.o**

Sakura found a small, clear pond near the Uchiha compound. She bent down and dipped her dainty hand into the wet substance. It felt so cool and refreshing, she wanted so badly to just undress and swim in it, free and exhilarated. But she thought better of it. Instead she sat down by the water and lowered her feet into it. It was cold, but it felt so good. Sakura's mind could barely function. She sat there, in utter peacefulness, thinking nothing except how good it felt to be alive. Stars began to come forth, and Sakura's eyes glittered from their gleam. Her lashes flashed prettily in the darkness, and she thought nobody could see her…but the sharingan of Sasuke could see those lashes…flashing haughtily in the dark. He couldn't move…he could only see her and her loveliness. She looked so beautiful, the way everything was around her. Sasuke stepped forward a little and quickly regretted it when a snap of a twig sounded through the air. Sakura jumped up, water splashing everywhere on her body. She saw Sasuke and looked questioningly at him.

"Sasuke…"

"Uhh…"

They both just stared at each other, not knowing what should be done. Sakura's cheeks reddened, and Sasuke's eyes swirled back into their dark selves. He looked at her with uncertainty, wanting to do something, but didn't know what. Sakura finally looked down to the ground and said:

"I'm sorry. I guess I just wanted to take a little walk…I won't do it again, Sasuke."

Sasuke flinched upon hearing his name. Most people were so formal, but this girl probably didn't know the proper way of speaking. That was all right. Sasuke didn't mind. He rolled his eyes and put his hand on his hip.

"You can do whatever you want. I don't own you. If you wanted, you could leave right now, at this moment, and I wouldn't even try to stop you. I just heard the door slam, and I came to investigate."

Sakura was silent. She was free. She was free from bondage. She could go wherever she pleased, and nobody could stop her. The tears that came to her eyes were tears of joy. She couldn't be happier. Sasuke frowned, not wanting her to cry. What had he done now?

"Thank you, Sasuke! Thank you so much!"

Sakura ran to him and embraced him in warm, welcoming hug. Sasuke let her hug him. He stood there, hardly knowing how to reciprocate. Finally he took one hand and patted her on the back. Sakura could feel his light touch and cried even more. Although Sasuke didn't find this a particularly romantic spot, he did find it to be happy. He was home, cleaned up, and hugging one of the prettiest girls he had ever met. Sakura looked up with her shimmering eyes into Sasuke's morbid ones. Her eyes glazed a bit before she bent forward, her lips puckered prettily. Sasuke was still. He couldn't move. Sakura planted a sweet, chaste kiss on his lips, which seemed to linger forever. Sasuke's breathing deepened, and his body began to shake with excitement. She pulled back, expecting everything to be over, but Sasuke grabbed her small shoulders and planted a heated kiss on her own sweet lips. Astonished, Sakura gasped through the kiss but didn't pull back. The passion seeped through their bodies, and heat began to rise forth, beckoning the two kissers to do more. But Sasuke pulled back, his face the same, stoic and emotionless. The only change Sakura could see was the change in his dark eyes. For a moment, they showed an ounce of happiness. Just for a moment...

"C'mon. We better go back inside," said Sasuke quietly.

Sakura nodded and followed Sasuke back into the mansion, and they slept alone in their own beds like nothing had happened.

* * *

_A/N: Awww, I love romance. I don't know if that's what I wrote, but I had fun. So, thanks for everyone who's reviewed this story. It's nice to know this fic is worth reviewing. Oh, and if you're a Tales of Symphonia fan, check out my fic called_ How Do I Choose?_ A great Zelos story. Again, thanks much, and happy upcoming Valentine's Day.

* * *

_


End file.
